No Honor Among Thieves
Objective *''"A gang of bandits has tightened its grip on the southlands. Appease them or risk perilous travel in the region." Details The bandit leader has offered two tasks: *Vanquish rival thieves to the west or *Dispose of a deserter from their gang Walkthrough Talk to Maul in the Ruins Of Aernst Castle. He will ask you to: *Vanquish rival thieves to the west or *Dispose of a deserter from their gang (called Pike ). Vanquish rival thieves to the west The thieves Maul is referring to are members of the all-female bandits to the far northwest of Gransys, who are led by Ophis. Killing any ten of the random members should work; they are plentiful along the path leading northwest to the fort where their leader lives. Note that you do not actually have to invade the fort or kill Ophis to complete this objective. Dispose of a deserter from their gang Pike can be found in Cassardis. He will ask you what he should do. *Choice 1: "Return to Maul's hold and offer up your life" *Choice 2: "Leave the village and run far away." Notes To be able to start the quest, you have to have done "An Uninvited Guest " quest in Cassardis ''(Actually, you do not need to have the quest "An Uninvited Guest " ''done in order to start this quest, you simply must talk to the inn keeper once you have reached Cassardis and quickly do the quest and capture Pike. Once captured talk to the inn keeper again and he will tell you that pike has confessed to everything and told them about the company he keeps, and that he wishes to be an honest man. Leave the inn and pike should be standing on a rise in land to the left just before the beach.) '' I came across a glitch in the game when I had to do this quest a second time, whereas the first time around I talked to pike normally and it gave you the option to either tell him to return to the theives or to leave the town and go far away. The second time through, every time Pike saw me coming towards him he would run, just like in the Uninvited guest quest, but this time he would enter a doorway, or some sort of passage and dissapear. To get around this, simply run up to him as fast as you can and start attacking him. If he manages to get away then just go to the inn and rest for the night. When you wake up the map marker will show where Pike is in Cassardis and you just keep attacking him. Don't worry his health will not regenerate so you don't have to keep doing this all the time. Once you kill him, quickly aid him back to life using a wakestone and then you will be able to talk to him normally. Convincing Pike to return to the gang and repent for his act of cowardice will yield you the best reward in this quest. Pike wanders throughout the known locations: *Village Chapel *Unusual Beach Category:Sidequests